


Leave Them On

by itswheremydemonshide10



Series: Robert Week 2017 [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Day 1, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Robert Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswheremydemonshide10/pseuds/itswheremydemonshide10
Summary: In which Robert doesn’t like getting older.





	Leave Them On

**Author's Note:**

> Robert Week 2017 - Day 1:Write a romantic scene between your favourite Robert ship

It’s late as Aaron climbs the stairs to bed, leaving the lower floor in darkness. Liv had gone upstairs with her laptop about an hour before, and Robert had followed her up shortly after to have a shower. Robert hadn’t returned since, so Aaron assumes he’s gotten distracted reading, as he often does in the evening.

His eyes are itching with tiredness, and his shoulders ache from a long day at the scrapyard, so curling up in bed with his husband sounds perfect right now.

As Aaron enters their bedroom, he hears hurried shuffling sounds, then sees Robert sit bolt upright in bed. His face is sheepish, and it’s obvious that’s he’s up to something.

“What are ya doing?” Aaron asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing… just reading” Robert replies, trying and failing to appear nonchalant.

Aaron just shakes his head, and wanders through to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he returns, Robert is still shifting almost nervously, so Aaron decides to take matters into his own hands.

He climbs onto the bed, yanks the covers off Robert’s lap, and swings his leg over so he’s sitting astride his husband’s hips in place of the duvet. Robert’s so thrown by Aaron’s movement that his book slips from between fingers and lands with a soft _flump_ on the mattress.

“So… are you going to tell me what you were really up to?” Aaron asks, pushing Robert’s hands, down by his sides, away from where they automatically strayed towards Aaron’s waist.

“Nothing.” Robert replies, unable to hide the little hitch in his breathing from their new positions, and the thin layers of their boxers between them that left very little to the imagination.

“Don’t give me that shit, I know you too well. What have you done?” Aaron demands.

“What… nothing! I didn’t _do_ anything. It’s just… it’s silly.” Robert splutters.

Aaron can’t help but notice the blush growing in Robert’s cheeks, spreading down to his chest. Whatever it was, Robert was _embarrassed._ It’s something Aaron’s been seeing more and more in Robert as time has gone on, the softer side of his husband that most people never get to see. The part of him that is vulnerable, unsure, and self-conscious, the hunger for acceptance and unconditional love than hides behind a smokescreen of arrogant cockiness.

So Aaron goes for a different approach. He slides his hands up Robert’s arms, and across his shoulders, squeezing them through the soft cotton of his t-shirt, as he leans in to kiss Robert gently. Aaron has to force himself to focus, refusing to get lost in warm lips, and strong shoulders, and slightly damp strands of blonde hair that smell faintly of Aaron’s so-called ‘cheap tat” shampoo.

“You know you can tell me, right? Whatever it is?” Aaron says, his lips just out of reach of Robert’s, holding either side of his neck to keep his husband’s gaze right where he wants it.

Robert groans in defeat, the sound vibrating through Aaron’s stilled hands.

“Ok. But if you laugh at me, I swear I will divorce you!” Robert says, sitting up straighter and leaning towards his bedside table. Aaron lets his hands drop, and shuffles back a little to allow him to move. When Robert sits back upright, he’s holding a black rectangular box in his hand, which he gives to Aaron.

“I was using them when I was reading, but I shoved them in the drawer when I heard you coming upstairs.” Robert admits, biting his lip as he motions to Aaron to undo the box.

Even though Aaron’s guessed what’s inside due to the size and shape of the box, it still feels like a surprise when he pushes the two halves apart to find a smart pair of black framed glasses.

Aaron bites the inside of his cheek in an attempt to keep himself from laughing, but of course that doesn’t escape Robert’s attention.

“Divorce, Aaron, divorce.” Robert reminds him, but it’s too late and Aaron can’t stop himself bursting out laughing.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…. You’re just, so ridiculous you know that.” Aaron manages to force out between laughter. “I’m not laughing at the glasses, I just thought you were acting shifty because you were up to something, or you’d got yourself into trouble, _again_ , but you were just worried about me finding out you need glasses?” Aaron asks, his bout of laughter causing him to hiccup.

“I don’t like them.” Robert complains, pouting. “I don’t wanna be old… next thing you know I’ll be going grey and you’ll be putting me in an old people’s home so you can find yourself a younger bloke!”

“Seriously? You are such a drama queen!”

“It’s not funny!” Robert whines.

“Like I’d dump you for getting old!” Aaron says, sobering up a little. “You’re gonna be stuck with me till we’re _both_ grumpy old men mate, you in’t getting out of that one.” Robert’s eyes soften at that

“And besides…” Aaron starts, reaching for the black box again, unfolding the glasses and sliding them into place on Robert’s face. “I kinda like ‘em”

“Seriously?” Robert asks, his expression still unsure as the petulance fades.

“Mmm, they suit you.” Aaron tells him truthfully, hand on Robert’s chin so he can tilt his face to the side and get a good look at them. The shape of the glasses frame Robert’s face really well, making his cheekbones seem sharper, and drawing attention to his bright eyes. And yes, they do make him look older, but not in a bad way. Aaron can imagine him wearing them with one of his work suits, suave and sophisticated, and Aaron’s mouth is already watering at the thought of it.

“You _really_ like them then huh?” Robert’s the one who is teasing now, the way Aaron’s is squirming in his lap a dead giveaway, so Aaron shuts him up the best way he knows how.

Their kisses are deep and searing, Robert’s hands coming up to grab Aaron’s waist unhindered now. His long fingers creeping under the hem of Aaron’s t-shirt, skimming warm skin, before quickly yanking the offending material up and off. Aaron has to push Robert away from where he’s busy kissing and nuzzling Aaron’s shoulder so he can return the compliment, quickly tossing the shirt on the floor.

Aaron soon dispenses of Robert’s boxers, before wriggling ungracefully out of his own, but as he does so he sees Robert move to take off the glasses, and immediately grabs his wrist.

“No…” he says hoarsely, shuffling back up close to Robert and kneeling up high so Robert has to look up at him for once. “Leave them on… just them.”

Aaron takes a moment to appreciate the look of combined appreciation, lust, and love on his husband’s face, before he sits back down in his previous position, and they both lost their capability for rational though.

But it’s safe to say, that after that night, Robert no longer hates his glasses.


End file.
